Insanity
by Laybay
Summary: After being abandonded ezra slowly loses sanity.. what he doesn't know is that wasn't the truth
1. Author note

**This story is about Ezra well... going insane. Yes! there will be songs! but im gonna start with him GOING insane!**

**hopefully you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you, the one review i have! ^^ its amaymay! Now, on to the story! (most of the chapters will be kinda short..)i do not own star wars rebels. or evanescence or Everybody's fool by evanescence **

Ezra walked down the forest to the crystal blue lake. His anger was starting to boil.. just as he was about to scream, a flashback came.

_"Your Unteachable! Your emotions will only lead to a sith! your no Jedi!" The controlled kanan yelled, pushing his young padawan to the ground. "KANAN! PLEASE! STOP!" Ezra yelled, trying to get his teacher to listen..._

The flashback ended, Ezra staring at the lake with his saddened, electric blue eyes. "What's wrong with me..." Ezra said, staring at his reflection in the lake. "NO! NO! What's wrong with me?! what's wrong with him?!" Ezra Yelled, punching the water with a furious fist. And out of nowhere he started to sing.

**Perfect by nature**  
** Icons of self indulgence**  
** Just what we all need**  
** More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**  
** Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**  
** You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look here he comes now**  
** Bow down and stare in wonder**  
** Oh how we love you**  
** No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know he**  
** Never was and never will be**  
** You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
** And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask**  
** Where will you hide?**  
** Can't find yourself**  
** Lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**  
** I know who you are**  
** And I don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be**  
** You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
** And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**  
** You're not real and you can't save me**  
** And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

Ezra laughed insanely.. that is when he sanity started to fade..

Read more: Evanescence - Everybodys Fool Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! i just had to update again! Now... Who thinks i cant decide by the scissor sisters is perfect for insane Ezra? I sure think so xD on to the story! I do not own star wars rebels  
**

Your unteachable. Your unteachable. Your unteachable. The words echoed through Ezra's head, but does he care? No. In fact, he couldn't care less! Ever since Kanan abandoned him, Ezra was slowly losing his sanity. Ezra mocked Kanan's voice, "Your unteachable bla bla bla.. Jedi training... focus... bla bla bla!" He grinned "Yea right." 

_8 months since kanan left Ezra in a forest on Hyperky_

**On the** **ghost**

"Hun, there was nothing you could do! You were being controlled!" Hera tried to reason with Kanan, he was having one of his nightmares again about Abandoning Ezra.  
Sabine peeked into the room, "Sorry to interrupt but, i was going to a cave to pick up some art supplies, ill be back soon." "OK, Sabine." Hera said to the colorful mandolorian. She was good at hiding it, but deep inside, she missed Ezra with all her heart. Hera went back to Kanan, "Hun! Listen to me!" She yelled shaking Kanan by the shoulders, the Jedi was looking down silently crying. He had cared about his padawan too much. He would never abandon him on purpose! But yet, he was controlled. And he abandoned him.

**In the forests**

Ezra was humming walking in the forest when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Ezra had changed much since he was left. His raven hair had gotten darker, and his once electric blue eyes now a pale red. "Who's There?" Ezra called. "E-Ezra...?" the voice spoke from the trees. "I said who's there." He spoke once more, sounding more stern. Sabine walked out from behind the trees. As soon as Ezra saw her, he grinned. "Ezra is it really-" Her sentence was cut off when she was knocked out and dragged back to a dark, cold cave. 


	4. I cant Decide Chapter 3

**I decided to update for the third time today ^^ im just so excited! well here you go. I do not own star wars rebels or i cant decide by the scissor sisters or the scissor sisters ^^ enjoy!**

Sabine awoke to the sound of chains being wrapped around her legs and arms. She was spread out on the wall!  
"your awake..." Said a familiar voice. "Ezra? is-is that you?!" Sabine yelled completely scared.

"Nice guess. And Yea. its me." Ezra said holding a knife up to Sabine's neck, looking at it with no emotion. "Ezra?! What happened why are you doing this!" Sabine screamed at him, he backed up and out of nowhere started to sing.

**It's not easy having yourself a good time**  
** Greasing up those bets and betters**  
** Watching out they don't four-letter**  
** (BLEEP)and kiss you both at the same time**  
** Smells-like something I've forgotten**  
** Curled up died and now it's rotten**

**I'm not a gangster tonight**  
** Don't want to be a bad guy**  
** I'm just a loner baby**  
** And now you're gotten in my way**

**I can't decide**  
** Whether you should live or die**  
** Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**  
** Please don't hang your head and cry**  
** No wonder why**  
** My heart feels dead inside**  
** It's cold and hard and petrified**  
** Lock the doors and close the blinds**  
** We're going for a ride**

**It's a (BLEEP) convincing people to like you**  
** If I stop now call me a quitter**  
** If lies were cats you'd be a litter**  
** Pleasing everyone isn't like you**  
** Dancing jigs until I'm crippled**  
** Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled**

**I've got to hand it to you**  
** You've played by all the same rules**  
** It takes the truth to fool me**  
** And now you've made me angry**

**I can't decide**  
** Whether you should live or die**  
** Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**  
** Please don't hang your head and cry**  
** No wonder why**  
** My heart feels dead inside**  
** It's cold and hard and petrified**  
** Lock the doors and close the blinds**  
** We're going for a ride**

**Oh I could throw you in the lake**  
** Or feed you poisoned birthday cake**  
** I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone**  
** Oh I could bury you alive**  
** But you might crawl out with a knife**  
** And kill me when I'm sleeping**  
** That's why**

**I can't decide**  
** Whether you should live or die**  
** Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**  
** Please don't hang your head and cry**  
** No wonder why**  
** My heart feels dead inside**  
** It's cold and hard and petrified**  
** Lock the doors and close the blinds**  
** We're going for a ride...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! here you are with a new chapter too insanity... i got plans for this one. :)**

**Enjoy! i do not own star wars rebels!**

Ezra Smiles, he was finally able to get revenge. To those who cost him his sanity. He walked out into the forest to sharpen the knife for later, leaving Sabine chained to the wall, he stayed out of sigh in the forest. Careful for any other of the members of the ghost that might find him.

Sabine was scared. No not just scared, terrified. Ezra had just left and she started yelling for help, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Soon enough she heard someone walk in the cave, she closed her eyes waiting for death when, "Sabine!" That voice... Its Kanan! "Kanan!" She was both overjoyed that Kanan found her, and saddened about Ezra. Kanan released her from the chains then started with questions. "Who did this? Are you okay?" Sabine couldnt answer the first one, in fear Kanan would think it was all his fault but She answered "I'm okay. but we gotta get out." just as they were about to leave when out of the dark a slow clap was heard.. all they heard was a female voice "Good job Sabine and kanan, but you cant leave."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, this chapter may or may not be a plot twist :D **

**Enjoy! i do not own star wars rebels!**

Kanan and sabine turned around to see a girl with the lightest blonde hair anyone has ever seen, and glowing bright green eyes. Sabine was the first to speak, "Who are you?" She only responded with "Chersire." "Now, where is that boy about now..." Sabine was shocked "What boy?!" Just as she spoke, Kanan was pulled down with a thomp, Ezra smiling insanely over him with a knife to his throat. "E-Ezra?" Kanan was just as shocked as Sabine that Ezra would betray them just for fun!

"Hey Kanan.. how ya been?" Ezra said, still holding kanan to the floor by his ponytail. Though this wasn't Ezra.. Then Kanan figured it out. "Your controlling him!" He yelled just loud enough for Chersire to hear him. "Yes. I am. He's made such a great helper now Ezra, kill them both."

"Gladly.." Ezra held the knife and up to Kanan and..

**Mwuwahahaha! Review for what you think will happen next :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own star wars rebels, bring me to life, or evanescence. Enjoy!**

"Ezra don't! please!" Sabine was begging at this point, he was about to kill kanan, why would she not?! "Ezra! Ezra, im sorry! i didnt mean to abandon you! please!" Kanan was pleating , but the words hit there target. Ezra let go of him and looked down, he dropped the knife and sabine couldve sworn she say a spark of blue in his eyes. And Ezra, He started to sing.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**  
** Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**  
** Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**  
** Until you find it there and lead it back home**

** (Wake me up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (Save me)**  
** Call my name and save me from the dark**  
** (Wake me up)**  
** Bid my blood to run**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Before I come undone**  
** (Save me)**  
** Save me from the nothing I've become**

** Now that I know what I'm without**  
** You can't just leave me**  
** Breathe into me and make me real**  
** Bring me to life**

** (Wake me up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (Save me)**  
** Call my name and save me from the dark**  
** (Wake me up)**  
** Bid my blood to run**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Before I come undone**  
** (Save me)**  
** Save me from the nothing I've become**

** Bring me to life**  
** (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
** Bring me to life**

** Frozen inside without your touch**  
** Without your love, darling**  
** Only you are the life among the dead**

** All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**  
** Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
** Got to open my eyes to everything**  
** Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
** Don't let me die here**  
** There must be something more**  
** Bring me to life**

** (Wake me up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Wake me up inside**  
** (Save me)**  
** Call my name and save me from the dark**  
** (Wake me up)**  
** Bid my blood to run**  
** (I can't wake up)**  
** Before I come undone**  
** (Save me)**  
** Save me from the nothing I've become**

** Bring me to life**  
** (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
** Bring me to life **

That gave Sabine and Kanan hope, hope to get there Ezra back. He dropped to the ground before saying another word. all that was left to do was finish off Chersire.

**Review! Favorite! follow! they would all help me! ill post tomorow! New post to, the darkness growing is coming soon. i decided to have some fun... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**O.M.G! So sorry I couldn't update. Been so busy. Here is the update prediction dates, I got some big tests this week so I couldnt update! Sorry!  
**

**Insanity: Your reading it.**

**The darkness Growing: 3/21/15 (TWENTY ONE!)  
**

**The night job: Today or tomorrow or Thursday  
**

**love till the end: eh... might delete it.  
**

**Rebels questions!: I know it will come out before Easter. (sooo many. questions)**

**Anyway, ENJOY! I do not own star wars rebels**

Chersire POV

I couldn't believe it. They actually managed to break my control over him?! Those rebels WILL die. That runt WILL serve me. I wont give up just yet! " .Tch." I said, completely annoyed. "you rebels are stronger than I thought. But I need my toys." Kanan glared at me. "He is NO TOY. He is our friend!" He yelled, I thought Jedi didn't get angry... "That's not what you said when you abandoned him." I taunted, I knew fully well I was controlling kanan at that moment. The runt was stronger than him in all ways.

Third person POV

Kanan was filled with anger, not only this woman nearly kill him and Sabine, but toke control of Ezra and made him go insane! He was going to end it right there. He pulled out his light saber and activated it. Until he heard Sabine get on her com. "Specter 2 we need back up. Repeat: we need backup." She said, completely calm. Though he knew inside, she was boiling with anger. "Copy that specter 5." He heard Hera's Voice. "Name your location." She spoke again, "We are currently in a cave on the lothal hills." Sabine answered. "Copy that, sending backup your way." Hera said. Sabine put her com down and pointed her blaster straight at Chersire, she acted quickly and immediately shot at Cher. "Hey! That's not very nice!" Chersire yelled. "your not very nice either sister." Sabine spat. Chersire hissed, she dove at Sabine and shot some kind of spell at her, Sabine fell and held her leg tightly. Kanan then noticed Chersire burned her leg. Chersire laughed, cruelly and coldly. Until they heard footsteps, one of giant feet and one of heeled boots. They then saw Hera and Zeb at the doorway. Hera, seeing Sabine wounded headed straight toward her. Why'll Zeb helped Kanan get Chersire. They shot repeatedly at her with blasters. Kanan pulled out his light saber and started to slash at her. She dodged every attack. "My,My Jedi. Your impressive. But not impressive enough." She high kicked him in the chin and used her magic to create a green portal, then jumping into it and disappearing. Kanan sheathed his light saber and ran to his friends. Sabine had a bandage on her leg and Hera was checking Ezra for a pulse. Luckily, he had one. "Will he be okay?" Kanan questioned. "Yes, but he's has minor injuries and needs rest." She said "but, he'll be OK." She picked up Ezra and carried him outside, to the ghost that wasn't parked far. Chopper was waiting on the ramp and Zeb helped Sabine inside and into the med bay. Hera also carried Ezra there. She laid him down on a bed and began bandaging the wounds on his arm, at least 5 scratches. They then went to bed after a very long night.

Middle of the night

With the entire crew asleep, all but Ezra who had awoken and was had his electric blue eyes again. He was muttering something until it became more of a quiet singing...

_The secret side of me_  
_ I never let you see_  
_ I keep it caged_  
_ But I can't control it_  
_ So stay away from me_  
_ The beast is ugly_  
_ I feel the rage_  
_ And I just can't hold it_

_ It's scratching on the walls_  
_ In the closet, in the halls_  
_ It comes awake_  
_ And I can't control it_  
_ Hiding under the bed_  
_ In my body, in my head_  
_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_ Make it end!_

_ I feel it deep within,_  
_ It's just beneath the skin_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I hate what I've become_  
_ The nightmare's just begun_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I, I feel like a monster_  
_ I, I feel like a monster_

_ My secret side I keep_  
_ Hid under lock and key_  
_ I keep it caged_  
_ But I can't control it_  
_ Cause if I let him out_  
_ He'll tear me up_  
_ And break me down_  
_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_ Make it end!_

_ I feel it deep within,_  
_ It's just beneath the skin_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I hate what I've become_  
_ The nightmare's just begun_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I feel it deep within,_  
_ It's just beneath the skin_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I, I feel like a monster_  
_ I, I feel like a monster_

_ It's hiding in the dark_  
_ It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_ There's no escape for me_  
_ It wants my soul,_  
_ It wants my heart_

_ No one can hear me scream_  
_ Maybe it's just a dream_  
_ Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_ Stop this monster!_

_ I feel it deep within,_  
_ It's just beneath the skin_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I hate what I've become_  
_ The nightmare's just begun_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I feel it deep within,_  
_ It's just beneath the skin_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_ I'm gonna lose control_  
_ Here's something radical_  
_ I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_ I, I feel like a monster [4x]_

He then fell asleep again. Falling into the cold arms of nightmares.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**k, im off break. XD**

**Now, this is not a chapter. this is an author note.**

**I NEED OCS FOR THE NIGHT JOB.**

**I need them.. plz.**

**Name:**

**last name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**appearance before death:**

**animatronic you possess:**

**personality (after death):**

**Are you gonna be friendly or evil to the crew?:**


	10. The final song

**Warning: Final chapter. But Chersire's next victim is coming soon...**

Ezra walked down to the ramp, shamed at what he had done. I mean, he tried to kill his family.  
Kanan came down, and wrapped Ezra in a warm, loving hug.

"Will you guys ever forgive me?" Ezra said, on the verge of tears.

"We already have Ezra.." Kanan said, softly and calmly.

Eventually Hera came out and joined the hugs. And they both sang.

**Some, have a daughter.  
Some, have a son.  
Some, have many cousins.  
Some, have none. **

**Some are very big and  
Some are very small.  
But it really doesn't matter at all.**

**Because a family is a family  
When there's love in the air.  
Maybe a dozen  
Or maybe a pair.  
A family is a family  
Whether twelve or two.  
We could be a family.  
Just me and you.**

**Some, have a father.  
Some, have a mom.  
Some, have aunts and uncles.  
Some, have none.**

**Some are very big and  
Some are very small.  
But it really doesn't matter at all.**

**Chorus**

**Some, have a sister.  
Some, have a brother.  
Some, have Grandfather.  
Some, have Grandmother.**

**Some are very big and  
Some are very small.  
But it really doesn't matter at all.**

**Chorus**

**Some, have a puppy.  
Some, have a cat.  
Some, have a llama.  
Now what, do you think about that?**

**Some are very big and  
Some are very small.  
But it really doesn't matter at all.**

He did learn, that family is key.  
Family will be there.  
Family is love.  
Family is forever.


	11. A wuv note from pwr x3

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story. Next one I promise will be longer. But.. It will come before the night job ends. YAYYYY And also, here are some estimetes of how long each story will go.  
**

**Acceptance - 15-25 chapters.**

**The night job - 17-34 chapters.**

**Rebels questions - 65-100 chapters.**

**The black dragon - 15-19 chapters.**

**the darkness growing 19-30 chapters.**

**Now, for the stories that are going to be written**

**Insanity part 2- a ninja's tale.**

**Insanity part 3 - This... is- MEOW!**

**Insanity Part 4 - a turn for death.**

**Yes! insanity gets so many partS!**

**Also, the job will get a sequell! YAYYYYYYYYY**

**I WUV U ALLLLLLL **

**Meow x3 Pwr out! peace!**


End file.
